


Crave

by EstellasWife



Category: South Park
Genre: Awkwardness, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, gonna b in terrance pov btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstellasWife/pseuds/EstellasWife
Summary: idk what to put on the summary but basically terrance and leslie fall in love. yuh
Relationships: Terrance Mephesto/Leslie Meyers
Kudos: 1





	Crave

I was doing my usual experiments in my lab. I had stayed up all night working on an experiment I unfortunately kept failing at. It was around 5:30 AM now. I rubbed my eyes tiredly. I decided I needed some rest before finishing my stuff. I went into my bedroom and got into bed, and laid there until I drifted off to sleep. 

I woke up. I looked at the clock and it was 11PM. Shit. I woke up way too late. I just wanted to sleep for an hour or two. I stood up and got dressed for the day. I went down to my lab and immediately started working on my experiment. 

I worked for a couple of hours until I heard someone call my name, causing me to jump and ruin my experiment. "Shit! What?!" All of a sudden someone came into my lab. I turned around, and there stood Leslie. "Hello, Terrance, How was your day?" She asked me. "It was fine. Until you scared the shit out of me!" I said, clearly frustrated. "I'm sorry, Terry, I made you a sandwich because I figured you would be hungry after working all day." She plopped the plate down on the table. I grabbed it and took a bite. "Thanks." I thanked her. I kept eating it as she made her way towards the door. "Hey- Leslie- Wait-" I called out to her with my mouth full. "Yes?" She turned around. "I'm sorry for yelling at you." I said, looking down. "I accept your apology, It's okay." She smiled lightly. I waved my hand, motioning her to come to me. She walked up to me. I wrapped my arms around her. I wasn't usually affectionate with people, But it was different with Leslie. I had feelings for her when I was young, and I still do, which was one of the main reasons I brought her back. I pulled away from the hug and looked at her. We looked at each other for a couple of minutes before I bent down and locked lips with hers. She surprisingly kissed me back. I wrapped my arms around her waist. All of a sudden she pulled away and left quickly, without even saying goodbye to me. I got upset. I didn't know why she left so suddenly, I didn't know what I did to scare her away. I looked down and realized I had a boner, which made me realize that was probably why she left so suddenly. I felt bad honestly. I sat back in my chair and thought for a while before finishing my stuff.

Later, I decided to go to Leslie's room. She lived in my house, obviously, since she was sort of my creation. I knocked on her door. When she first opened it she was smiling, until she saw me. "Hey, Leslie." I started. She blushed and looked down. "Hi.." She said. "Hey, Look, I'm sorry, I never meant to scare you off, I never meant for it to happen. I'm sorry. Really." I said, rubbing the back of my neck. "Um, It's okay, It was just a bit uncomfortable for me." She said. "Yes, I get that, And like I said, I never meant for it to happen. I'm sorry." I apologized once more. "I accept your apology. Right now I prefer to be left alone, So I'll see you tomorrow?" "Okay, See you then." I smiled at her. She didn't smile back. She shut the door without reacting or anything. I sighed and went to my room to sleep for the night. 

The next day I continued with my work. I didn't talk to or see Leslie. I didn't want to cause anymore trouble so I just didn't approach her. Until she came into my lab. I turned around and waved to her. "Hey, Am I allowed to come sit with you?" She asked. "Of course." I pulled out the chair next to me for her. She sat in the chair. "I'm sorry for yesterday," She said. "It's fine. Are you alright?" I asked. "It's just, I felt uncomfortable, And I was embarrassed, But now I feel bad. I'm sorry if I upset you by ignoring you or acting rude or anything." She apologized. "It's alright, I understand, And I apologize as well," I said. "No, don't apologize." She put her hand on top of mine. We looked at each other for a second until she kissed me. I was honestly confused because she was just acting upset about it. I kissed her back anyways. I tried not to make anything awkward again. She pulled away. "Terrance, I love you." She said. "I love you too," I smiled. She smiled and kissed me once more. "Terry, Would you like to go on a date?" She asked me. "Of course." I smiled. "Okay, Would tomorrow night be okay?" She replied. "Yeah." I nodded. "Okay, I'll See you." She stood up and left. I looked down and smiled before returning to my work.


End file.
